


骑士精神（Chivalry）

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sex-Swap, lady Bruce!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce单方性转，Gotham女王和麾下骑士的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	骑士精神（Chivalry）

1.

Gotham就像一部色调灰暗的电影。无声的长镜头，一闪而过的罪恶发酵的黑暗角落，聚光灯与尘雾一起滞留在低空，纸醉金迷外的几条街巷就可能有人正在失去生命。Gotham应该是一首抑扬顿挫的诗，无谓的堆砌着华丽的辞藻，内里却空洞贫乏肮脏不堪，比起情绪的宣泄更像苍白的控诉。Gotham如果是一首歌，一定充满了诡谲的转音与低沉的呓语，被涂着暗色眼影与漆黑唇膏甲油的歌手从声带中逼迫而出，像是呜咽又像是嘶吼。

Dick·Grayson很难界定Gotham是怎样的，当然如此百无聊赖到思考这个城市的类比物的其中一个原因是他现在不得不身着晚装规规矩矩地倚靠在沙发上，小心不要把衣角压出任何一道皱褶地，静静等待他今晚宴会的女伴。

浴室水声骤停，白雾从开启的门扉中溢出。那个背着光高挑修长的身影一边擦着头发一边走到梳妆台前坐下。Dick微笑着走过去，从还遍布水汽温热潮湿的手中接过毛巾，轻柔地挤压着对方乌黑微卷的发丝。Brucie微微仰起头，细致地将护肤的工序一道道覆盖在皮肤上，光洁柔润的面庞与躯体上遍布的细小伤疤形成了鲜明对比。在Dick拨散她头发的过程中，一颗水珠自耳后淌下，一路留过脖颈，锁骨，双峰，最后在内衣的蕾丝边上留下一小块不细看就会忽略的深色水渍。Dick拿起吹风机，用Brucie最喜欢的手法抓卷发丝并摇晃风头，均匀地把热风遍布每个角落，熟练且专业。两个人都舒适地沉默着，只有吹风机的轰鸣在屋里回荡。等到触感已经有八成干时他关闭了开关，在手上抹匀发油后开始整理对方蓬松顺滑的发卷。

Brucie拈起旁边矮凳上叠好的衣服一件件穿上。先是柔薄的丝袜，被打磨平滑的指尖一点点推着覆盖皮肤，疤痕被轻柔透明的黑色丝网掩盖其下。高筒袜略厚的边沿将大腿的线条微微下压，然后被吊带扣拉出充满张力的弧型线条。贴身剪裁的蓝黑礼服在通过大腿时被丰润的腿根撑住，于是衣料边缘勒紧滑过的皮肤就留下了一层薄暮般的潮红。Dick帮她撩开头发，拉上礼服的拉链，然后两人通力合作着将外露的伤疤一一遮去直到每一寸露出的皮肤都细致无暇。 

“时间正好，我猜？”青年倚在墙上，看着镜子里艳光四射的女性扣上与礼服和瞳色搭配的耳环项链。举起的手臂上屈伸的肌肉纹理和手指撩动漆黑发丝的动作在Wayne庄园的灯光下闪烁着映入他的眼底。精心涂抹过的指甲连甲缘也完美覆盖了颜色，衬得手指更加纤长。他走到Brucie身后，透过镜子凝视她湛蓝的双眸——与耳垂颈项间被碎钻围绕的蓝宝石相映成辉。Brucie抬起头，将手交到他伸出的掌心，被十分贴心的拉起后对方还帮她顺了顺不够平整的裙摆。

“别让阿福等太久。”这是她今晚的第一句话，略显低沉的嗓音圆润地滑过空气消散在屋内。而青年回应给她的，则是似乎恒久不变的温暖笑意。

这类场合总是充斥着各种闪光灯和各种浮华的装饰。名流们挽着各色女伴，踏着周围寒暄的细语走进宴会厅。虽然只是一个常规的慈善募捐晚宴，但这也无法阻止这些站在Gotham顶端的人们彼此暗暗比拼。也许不经意的提一下近期购入的美酒，或者隐约透露新买的游艇，交谈总是气氛融洽一片和乐融融。当然，相携而来的女伴也很适合用来比较。不过，大家心照不宣地，都把今晚最光彩照人的女性的位置空了出来，留给尚未到来的Gotham之花。

有“Wayne塔的女王”之称的Brucie·Wayne。在Wayne夫妇遭遇不测后，这位Wayne家的独女海外游学归来一力撑起整个Wayne财团的魄力惊掉了很多人的下巴，也用她果决的性格与锋利的鞋跟踩碎了所有质疑与轻视。Brucie在众目睽睽之下一步步走到了位于Gotham顶点的那个王座，用女性特有的细腻风格与不亚于男人的气魄胆识俯瞰着这座古老的城市。关于她的新闻总是能占据各种报纸的版面，官方媒体追寻着Wayne财团的每一个决策，而三流小报则各种臆测她私下的生活，并对Wayne家年轻的养子们与这位女主人之间的关系津津乐道。

门口突然喧闹起来的人群似乎宣告了主角的到来。被Dick周到地扶到车外的女子将手搭上青年的臂弯——尽管踩上高跟鞋的她已经比对方高了小半个头——无视了所有的闪光灯向大厅前进。Brucie一路与那些或有商业往来，或有政治需要的人打招呼，热情大方却又得体稳重。这种场合于她可谓是如鱼得水。放心的把大部分重量交在身边的青年身上以减轻足部负担，Gotham城的女王迅速地融入了这一场盛宴并极有技巧地再度成为了宴会的中心。

“还是这么无聊。”与散场离去的名人们一一告别后，Brucie坐回早已等在门口的车里活动着僵持了一晚上的脖颈。Dick则习以为常的握住她的小腿，摘去禁锢了双足一晚的高跟鞋后放在自己膝盖上按摩了起来。拇指与足掌相接的关节着重按压，以缓解着力过久容易引发的趾骨外翻。足弓与小腿僵硬紧绷的肌肉被摸索着一一揉开，重新变得绵软有弹性。覆盖皮肤的丝滑质料使得按摩的力度更容易扩散，而青年恰到好处的力度与掌心干燥温暖的热量则让享受服侍的女性发出了满足的喟叹。随着按摩的动作，丝袜上沾染的汗水与皮革气味微微扩散，与车子内饰的味道融合却又带着一点被体温温暖过的辛辣。只余后调的香水缓缓地充斥有限的空间，Brucie斜靠着椅背打了个哈欠。

“Brucie主人，已经到了。”管家熟悉的声调传来，车子平稳地停靠在Wayne庄园外。Dick从车座下面取出柔软的运动鞋帮她穿上，拉开车门后顺手脱下外套罩住Brucie裸露的肩膀。体温尚存的布料替身着晚礼服的女性挡去了入夜后清冷的寒风，柔软内衬贴上皮肤瞬间的妥帖几乎要让她颤抖。

“宴会总像是战场一样，”看到Brucie向他投射过来的眼神，Dick弯下腰拎起高跟鞋，此时的Brucie只比他矮一点点，“但我想，战斗后的休憩也是有利于身心健康的。”庄园的女主人并没有答话，只是示意他跟上后就向着大门走去，并用几不可见的动作将披着的外套拉紧了一些。室内温暖的气息扑面而来，松了一口气的Brucie从Dick手里接过鞋子并归还了外衣后便向更衣间走去。毕竟对于Gotham的守护者来说，夜晚才刚刚开始。

换下的衣服首饰放在一边，明日自会有仆人来清洁整理。Brucie扯出两片化妆棉卸去妆容，又草草洗浴以去除香水的味道。用梳子大致抚平精心打造的发卷，再擦去对身上伤疤的遮盖。一切收拾妥帖后，她穿上运动装束走进Wayne庄园夜晚无人的走廊。

Brucie来到蝙蝠洞时Dick已经穿好了制服，正在调整面具。洗过的头发带着水汽，摆脱了发胶的固定柔顺而贴服。她走过去，闻到熟悉的入浴剂的味道，与自己身上如出一辙。她换好蝙蝠装出来时，对方正在检查蝙蝠车的零件。她走到车子跟前，居高临下的看着仰躺在车底的青年，清了清嗓子。

“Timmy今天在Titan塔有任务，所以我跟你去夜巡。”他一踢轮胎滑出车底，站起来后拍了拍身上的灰尘。Brucie的目光扫视着他的全身，正好看到Dick摘去套在制服手套外面的工作手套。好在他没有搞得一身油污，她可是记得曾经Dick修理完车子后搞得蝙蝠车里到处机油的事迹。Brucie在蝙蝠面具后隐隐露出一丝笑意，在青年疑惑地向她看来时立刻恢复了严肃的表情。

他们关上车门，蝙蝠车悄无声息地向夜晚的Gotham开去。这个晚上，依然会有拯救城市的女侠的故事口耳相传。

2.

Brucie并不太明白自己为什么会站这里。在这个她通常不是开会就在补眠的时段，却跑到了品牌林立的室内购物中心。中央空调的冷气开得很足，可依然无法消除她内心逐渐漫起的烦躁。如果不是Dick今早一直对她喋喋不休的建议应该出门逛逛而不是坐在家里等当季新品的名录送来，她才不会牺牲睡眠时间四处乱晃，尤其是前一晚才经历过比通常更大运动量的夜巡。Wayne庄园的主人不会承认，青年谈论这件事时闪闪发光的眼神才是促使她做出决定的因素。但是，她当时并没有预料到这个时段的Shopping mall会有如此拥挤的人流。应该说，对于商店这一概念她更加习惯与适应高级定制店里面的人口密度。

帮忙拎着手包的青年紧跟在她身后一步的位置，也帮她隔开一部分来往的人潮。Brucie打量了一下自己有些超出内饰水平的装扮后，还是决定至少要巡视一圈再说——怎么说也是属于Wayne企业的资产。只是这个计划进行了不到1/3就不得不搁浅。她穿着的服装很明显不适合这种人头攒动的场所，在避让一辆与她擦行而过的婴儿车时不小心被勾到了裙子的褶边。被婴儿车拉得踉跄了几步的女性狠狠地撞到了路过的行人身上然后反弹进冲上来的Dick怀里，幸好青年及时接住她并承载了大部分力道才没有造成关节伤害。处理过一团混乱的状况后，Brucie裹紧外套急速向盥洗室走去。不明所以的青年紧跟在后面，并留意照看对方匆忙之时无暇顾及的物品。

真是糟透了，Brucie气恼地撇着嘴。刚才不慎撞上别人时，一声不详的暗响后她就感到胸前一松。柔软衣料下坠的触感让经历过各种场合的女性一下就搞明白发生了什么。她只能抱紧手臂防止裙子滑脱。Dick站在她背后试图修复崩开的搭扣，内衣带被不断地放松拉紧尝试着重新固定在一起，略粗糙的指节来回地摩擦过她的肩胛与脊椎。但是最后青年只能遗憾的放弃并表示无能为力。已经被证明无法再继续使用的内衣对他们的处境产生了相当的困扰。好在两人身处购物中心，可以很方便的买到替换品。用领带夹替Brucie暂时固定住衣带，青年将手覆压在女子后腰，扶住衣缘使得她托住衣服的动作不会太过于明显。Brucie叹了口气，接受了Dick的好意，倚着青年的肩膀保持着亲密的姿势两人一起向内衣专柜走去。

环视着柜台展示的商品，黑发蓝眼的女性困惑地皱起了眉。过于鲜嫩与艳丽的印花，条纹格子水玉点。满目都是丝带蝴蝶结，或者点缀的钉珠与亮片，以及花哨且样式繁杂的肩带。Brucie的手指一一划过悬挂的各式内衣，试图寻找出适合自己的款式。

“我想，这几件你都可以试试看。”不知何时转开的Dick胳膊上悬挂着几个衣架回到了她身边，完全无视了周围导购与顾客们的窃窃私语。他把挑选出来的款式递给Brucie，对方扫了他一眼接了过去。那是些色泽低调表面平整的款式，但外观雅致且弧线设计优美，简直像是从她衣柜里直接取来。天知道他是打哪个货架上面翻到的，鉴于Brucie只看到了满眼的鹅黄嫩红芽绿粉蓝。翻了翻标签，连尺码都正正合适。她抱着裙子和内衣向更衣室走去，又停下脚步看过来，胸部被拢住的胳膊挤出更加深邃的沟壑。

“既然是你选的，不来评价下穿着效果么？”

Dick以为自己已经习惯了Brucie的各种装扮，从赤脚湿发松松系着浴袍到身着厚重华贵的丝缎晚装，从夜巡后汗水将制服边沿染成濡湿的深色沾满灰土满身青紫到西装革履在谈判桌上逼得对手毫无空间，或者是比基尼的弹性绑带陷入被太阳晒成蜜色的皮肤留下淡淡凹印。然而当Brucie打开更衣室的门向他走来时，Dick还是听到了自己的心跳声。

黑色的鬈发披散在脸庞和西装外套两旁，半挂在腰际的裙子堆叠间隐约露出吊袜带的蕾丝边缘，新的内衣完美地包覆着饱胀的胸部，肩带因负荷而微微陷入皮肉。他一向都知道带着低调光泽的暗色会如何衬托她光润丰美的双乳，但在商场明亮的灯光下那一片肌肤几乎能发出莹莹的微光。而随着Brucie的走动，只被内衣轻柔兜住的部位微微颤动像是诱惑着人伸手过去。青年站在那里涨红了脸手足无措，感觉像是几十盏聚光灯在炙烤着脸颊。他后退几步差点被自己绊倒然后急匆匆地重新冲回了盥洗室。

镇静，Grayson，镇静。Dick一边往脸上泼水一边在心里喃喃自语。幸好经过长期的训练后对于如何控制情绪他已经有一些心得，至少在目前够用了，他猜。

当Dick带着被沾湿的袖口领子回到柜台时，正好看到Brucie站在交款台前付款。而她的手包却还挂在Dick的手肘上。青年窘迫的走过去想要掏出钱包，却看到Brucie的手指拨开裙子的侧缝摸到了大腿上。撩开的裙边展现出一小块白皙凝润的肌肤，高筒袜深色的边缘，以及绑在大腿根部的随身包。匀称修长的手指摸索着从中拈出一张标有Wayne财团logo的信用卡，卡片勾起了更多布料以至于酒红色的袜带也展现在他眼前。Brucie把卡递给导购——那应该还是温热的，重新落下的布料微微摇晃，却在飘动间勾勒出了挺翘的臀线。

听到身后险些撞翻货架的动静后Brucie回过头，却只看见青年狼狈逃离的背影。接过了包装好的衣物，她决定过一会再去盥洗室找Dick。毕竟年轻人还是需要一些时间来处理个人问题的，不是么？

3.

Dick知道自己对于Brucie抱有不正常的迷恋。不过话说回来，但凡是对女性这个类别有兴趣的，都很难无视她的个人魅力。所以，他一向认为这是正常现象。就好像他喜欢和比自己年龄（或体型）大的女性交往能证明他有恋母情结似的。

通常青少年总是精力旺盛，同龄人间分享的艳星海报和偷偷传阅的色情杂志都是他们的好伙伴。可是对于Dick来说完全没有这方面的困扰。说真的，同时应付课业和夜巡就已经够吃力了，他不信谁能在一夜的剧烈运动——行行好他说的可是出门跟各种丧心病狂的犯罪分子搏斗——之后还能有多余的力气去考虑阴茎之类的问题。有时候他甚至会仔细思考自己身高的短板是否跟年少时长期缺乏睡眠以及运动过度有关。毕竟去往瞭望塔时发现比他矮的除了未成年人外只有部分女性这点还是很让人自尊受挫的。并不是说没比Brucie高出几厘米这点让他怨念了，并没有。

偶尔他会考虑下要不要跟Talia沟通下，借他们家池子来泡泡。他疑心除了长生不老之外那个神秘的水潭还有其它功效，尽管Jason已经明确的否认了这一点并且在他不死心追问的时候直接跳窗逃跑。不不不，他没有嫉妒Jason的身高，说实在的，谁会羡慕一个能压死马的人的体型？当然引发他这种思索的也不是Tim最近明显开始抽条的趋势。他·没·有·嫌·弃·自·己·的·身·高。

只是，有那么些时候，可能只是一点点的，他会希望自己能再高或者再壮那么一点点。例如现在这种情况。

遭遇穷凶极恶的罪犯并不是什么难以理解的事情，这已经可以说是他们生活的一部分了。但眼睁睁地看Brucie在缠斗中被铁管结结实实地抡出去砸在墙上可不是什么他预计中的走向。Dick已经很努力的想要架开那个攻击，只要他再跑快点，步子再迈大点，或者仅仅只是胳膊再长一点，他就不用眼睁睁地看着Brucie倒飞出去与墙面相撞发出沉闷的声响。虽然随后她就站了起来重新加入战斗，但从对方格斗时微妙的迟疑与回缩动作还是让Dick明确了她受到的伤害。左髋，右肩，肋骨可能有骨裂，肌肉挫伤，幸好没有内出血的迹象。为了这个他感到一阵轻微的庆幸，然后在接下来的战斗中短棍挥出的速度与力道比他平时惯用的又增加了将近20%。这也大概解释了为什么他此时会在蝙蝠洞里感受到轻微的头晕目眩与胸腔疼痛。

Brucie甚至无法流畅的脱下制服，有鉴于受伤之后继续剧烈运动导致的淤血与肿胀将制服严丝合缝的卡死，她最后不得不借助于Dick的帮忙。青年应允了，然后在尽量轻柔地扒开制服后倒抽了一口冷气。

“我的上帝，Brucie！”Dick慌张地拉开旁边的急救包稀里哗啦的翻动着，红紫色血点密布到几乎看不见原本皮肤色泽的伤处已经严重肿起甚至掩盖了骨骼的线条，显得有些触目惊心。“这个必须马上处理！”冰袋消毒水与止血喷剂被依次作用到伤处，Dick几乎可以想见接下来的几天瘀伤会如何的可怖，而这种伤痕几乎覆盖了她的整个后背。他困难的吞咽了一下，尽量轻柔地依次处理着伤处，中途还不得不去寻找更多的冰袋。

等全部处理完后Brucie只能维持平趴在医疗床后背覆满冰袋的姿势操作着延伸过来的分析面板。Dick贴心的帮她把头发在脑后扎好，裸露的后背上胛骨撑起如同蝶翼的线条，因寒冷而变得苍白的皮肤却更加凸显了从冰袋下蔓延开来的青紫。青年咽了咽嗓子里不存在的肿块，深深地呼吸了一下后开始协助Brucie工作。

“别用那种眼神看我，Dick。”冷不丁的，黑发的女性冒出这么一句。Dick愣了愣，低低的啊了一声当做回应。“我可不是什么一碰就碎的瓷器，你知道的。”Brucie甩给他一个眼刀。

“我并没有这么想，Brucie，”青年捏了捏自己的鼻梁，有点希望那个面具此时还在他脸上。“而且从来都不会这么想。”

对于他的答案Brucie很明显不满意，于是她干脆把简易操作面板推到一边，挑起眉毛用那种“我觉得我们需要谈谈”的表情看着他。很显然地，Dick明确无误的接收到了这个信号。于是他只能叹了口气，蹲到医疗床边，好让Brucie能以一个较为舒适的角度研究他。

“今天那个攻击我本来可以挡下。只是，就慢了那么一步。”经过漫长的对视后，Dick投降般地把自己的想法说了出来。

“觉得我甚至没法自己出马打击罪犯？”

“当然不是，你曾经一个人面对过最凶狠的歹徒并取得了胜利，你为自己赢得了民众的支持与警局的信任。Brucie，我简直无法形容在义警的工作里你做的有多棒。这只是……只是关于我自己的，有那么一种能更好的支持你的可能，我却没有做到。”

Brucie放下了眉毛，似乎有点被Dick逗乐了。当然这并不表示她真的笑出了声，可是Dick·曾经的蝙蝠男孩·Grayson可以自豪的说他熟悉她的每一种表情，包括眼前“你的想法让我觉得30%惊奇50%有趣以及剩下的20%则是你蠢死了”这种。他知道Brucie早就踏上了与其它千金小姐迥然不同的道路，甚至在他出现之前。而他已经无法找出更多的词汇来形容对方的功绩。这就只是，在他逐渐明白制止犯罪并不只是像一场冒险游戏之后的，面对几乎完美的搭档的隐秘自卑。即使他已经独立，已经领导过数个Superhero的团体，如今以自己的名号而不是其他英雄的助手被人所熟知，却依然无法抹去对Batman的崇拜与景仰。只要是在Brucie面前，他就做不成那个习惯被掌声与欢呼围绕的马戏团男孩。

“‘如果我能怎样’这种话没有必要说，尤其是对已经过去的事。追缅无法改变的结果也不是你的风格。况且，”Brucie有些困难的伸过手抬起Dick的下巴望进与她如出一辙的蓝眼，青年愣神之外眼明手快的扶住她肩膀滑落的冰袋。“我一直都觉得你是我有过的最棒的那个搭档。”

Dick眨了眨眼睛，然后把通红的脸埋进了交叠的胳膊。他并不介意被Brucie看到他脸红，只是需要一点时间来慢慢消化刚才那句话。他有点希望蝙蝠洞的摄像头录下了这一段，这样他就可以把这句话拷贝下来循环播放。

然后支撑他度过所有的痛苦与悲伤。

4.

促使Brucie萌生“想要学习烹饪”这样念头的，其实是一件很小的事情。

作为Wayne宅的女主人，Wayne财团的掌权者，维护城市治安的暗夜骑士，以及甚至是保护地球安全的正义联盟的一员，Brucie从来没有减缓过自己学习的脚步。徒手与器械格斗，各种交通工具的驾驶，商业与市场研究，社交与谈判礼仪，信息侵入技术，高科技设备的使用与简单维修。若是把她在所谓的“游学”和之后数年的义警生涯中学到的东西列一张单子的话，恐怕会比她的身高还要长了。

她知道怎样最快速稳妥的使敌人失去战斗力，知道如何侵入最严密的系统读取资料，知道怎样洞悉对方的弱点以便在谈判桌上牟取最大利益，也知道什么样的装扮最能衬托自己蔚蓝的双眼和高挑的身材。在此之前她并不觉得烹饪是自己有兴趣的技能，况且还有Alfred。直到Tim兴冲冲地向她描述起跟Dick一起生活的情景。

那是一次她不得不去往国外考察市场的访问。行程安排和起居的需要让她把Alfred也顺手拎了出去，于是偌大的Wayne宅里就剩下了Tim和请了假从布鲁德海文赶过来的Dick。但是出乎她意料的是，两个男孩的生活并不是如她所预计的那样一团糟。从Tim的叙述里Brucie才知道，Dick的厨艺可不仅限于麦片快餐甜甜圈，甚至仅仅只比Alfe差上一些。她甚至不知道Dick是从哪里学到的这些，鉴于他们当了那么久的搭档，而且对方即使现在在另一个城市却还是经常会为了她的要求而回到Gotham。

“Dick居然还会烤饼干，味道好极了！”夜巡时Tim跟在她身后，语气轻松，甚至还带着点回味。

“虽然还比不上Alfred，但他会做甜点真是让人惊讶。”男孩感慨的语气让Brucie留了心。“说不定就是因为这样他才受姑娘们欢迎？”

烹饪，之前这个词在Brucie的生活中只有成品的概念，而制造可以入口的食物的过程则完全跟她无关——除非野外生存训练时把肉烤熟这种也能算是烹饪。其实不会做饭也算不得什么，毕竟她也没时间去研究这些。但是她相信以自己的学习能力，做个菜什么的应该还是手到擒来。

但是站在一片狼藉的厨房中Gotham的女王痛苦的发现天赋这种虚无飘渺的东西被人所推崇确有其道理。投掷蝙蝠镖指哪打哪的手却总也把握不住磕鸡蛋该用多大的力道，碗里的蛋黄破碎成嫩黄丝缕四散漂浮下面还沉着几片蛋壳；滴加溶液时没有一丝颤动的指尖却控制不住绵软的面粉袋，地板灶台橱柜都像是冬雪过后覆盖了一层洁白的粉末。“快速翻拌而使面糊不失去气泡”的说明让精明干练的女性完全摸不着头脑，只能拿着烹饪书对比着照片上丰润美丽的蛋糕和烤箱中薄饼状掺杂着白色粉块还有焦糊色泽的不明物体叹气。

而当管家用那种挑着眉的表情看着遍布焦黑，碎瓷片与不明糊状物体的厨房时，宅邸的所有者一时间只想要找个地缝钻进去以躲避对方谴责的目光。在Alfred收拾厨房的中途，身穿Bludhaven警服的Dick踏进了Wayne家的大门。看到厨房的惨状，青年愣了下就挽起袖子加入了清扫的行列。而当他擦着手站在焕然一新——坏掉的锅子已经进了垃圾箱，顺便说一句，烤箱也出了点毛病于是Alfred只好去打电话要求重新送货——的房间时，Brucie早已经离开了厨房。

“我觉得你去书房应该能找到她。”从学校回来的Tim啃着饼干站在厨房门口探头探脑。估摸着今日的晚餐肯定要延后时，少年就及时的拿了盘点心填肚子——来自于管家先生的手笔，Brucie做的糕点甚至让他有点怀疑其作为食物的资格。当然这种话他不会说出来。所以在Brucie对着“蛋糕（如果那种物体确实值得被这么称呼的话）”怒目而视时Timothy也只是偷偷地蹲在楼梯拐角，丝毫没有靠近厨房的意思。忽视女士心血的产物可是非常不礼貌的行为，Tim接受的教育告知了他这一点。不过如果是Dick的话，哪怕他清扫的过程中将那一堆颜色和形状都很诡异的成品当做垃圾随手扔进了垃圾桶，他也一定会被那位女士原谅。

因为那可是Dick啊。Tim咽下饼干，目送着兄长走上楼梯的身影。愿上帝保佑他。

青年在进门前稍微伸了个懒腰。小警察的工作可不是什么吃吃甜甜圈喝喝茶就能打发掉休闲时光的差事，在街上巡逻一整天下班后再开车回到Wayne庄园并进行了一场大清扫即使对他而言也是场重大的体力考验。不过Dick并没有因此对Brucie突如其来的下厨举动有什么微词，无条件相信并遵循对方的每一个决定已经成为经历过伤痛与成长的青年心中的磐石。

青年的脚步毫无声息地踩在铺设着地毯的走廊上。尽管书房并没有关门，但他还是屈起手指在门板上敲了敲，得到正支着下巴看报表的女性示意后才踏进房门。

Brucie虽然在专注地盯着文件，但是被捏出不平坦阴影的纸张，眉峰耸起的那一点弧度以及两腮略微绷紧的肌肉线条还是明确传达了她此时的心情。然而Dick·Grayson的字典里没有知难而退的词条，尤其在面对某个特定的对情感交流深恶痛绝的女性时。还穿着制服衬衫的小警察走到书桌旁边，看着半天没翻一页纸但就是不往自己方向看的女人悄悄地叹了一口气。

“你想学烹饪的话，我来教你？”

Brucie略有点诧异的挑起眉，视线终于移到了青年的脸上，似乎Dick说的是什么她完全无法理解的语言。

“Alfe每天挺忙的不一定有时间，不过基本的烹饪和烘焙我还可以胜任。”似乎被女人紧盯的视线弄得有点疑惑，青年挠了挠脸继续说了下去，“我可以每天从Bludhaven回来，那花不了多少时间。”

“你不问为什么？”Brucie终于扔下文件，站起来绕过办公桌，站立在Dick面前直视着他的双眼。

“关于什么？”

“突发奇想，心血来潮之类的？”

“我相信你做什么都是仔细考虑并权衡过的，而我信任你的判断。虽然对于你的动机不能说完全没有好奇心，但是你的意愿优先于一切。”青年顿了顿，看Brucie表情没出现什么波动后试探着问，“那么，这个……呃，姑且称之为课程，要怎么安排？”

“你可以不用每天跑来跑去。”Brucie藏起嘴角一丝小小的弧度，玩味地看着青年，“时间宝贵，我没有余裕去接受这项训练。”说完她转身向门口走去，Dick随即紧跟其后。

“那我猜，Alfe以后应该也不用忧心厨房的用具更新换代过于迅速的问题了？”

“但你扔掉蛋糕这笔账，我会记着。”

“……蛋糕？什么蛋糕？”Dick迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，“我并没有看到蛋糕或类似的东西啊？”

“……没什么。”

 

番外

收到那位女士的信息时，小警察正难得的在办公室里吹空调喝冷饮。而加密频道上简简单单的几个字就让他推拒了早已安排好的晚间活动，为此还得到了同事们善意的调笑。

余晖映照在他独自驶往Gotham的车上，从金橙逐渐变成朱紫，最后慢慢归为暮霭。而暗淡的星在他踏入城市范围时悄悄隐匿在浓重的光雾后。离开Bludhaven时还穿着警局制服的Dick已经找了街角偷偷换好Nightwing的紧身衣，纵身一跃融入了夜色之中。他很快找到了独自行进的Brucie，而对方也不发一语的挪开身，让Dick能顺利的跟在她背后。

战斗进行的非常顺利，今晚并没有他们的老朋友来捣乱，对付几个小蟊贼就是整场夜巡的全部任务。蝙蝠洞里Alfred一如既往的备好了宵夜，忙于赶路没来得及吃晚饭的Dick狼吞虎咽过后才发现Brucie已经收拾好东西回到楼上，弱大的蝙蝠洞里只剩下他自己。

Dick走进主卧，空空如也的室内只有一盏台灯静静地释放着柔和的光芒。然而紧闭的浴室门和隐约传来的水声昭示了房屋主人的所在。将室温调整到最适宜的状态，拉好窗帘并将随便丢在地上和床上的衣服收拢到专属的位置后，青年走向浴室的方向。

轻轻拧动把手，门应声而开。莲蓬头喷出的水流轻轻泼洒在瓷砖以及淋浴间隔板上，细微的沙沙声与水雾流转在浴室内，被天花板的换气扇吹开，保持着明朗的视线。没有理会正清洗头发的女性，Dick直接来到浴缸边，在几个花纹精致的玻璃瓶上踌躇好一会才挑选了薰衣草天竺葵和佛手柑的综合入浴剂倒入浴缸。倾泻而下的水柱击中粘稠的液体，细腻的泡沫很快就漂浮出来。

Brucie抬手关上花洒，取过发夹将滴水的发丝随意扣在脑后。她从弯着腰挽起袖子试水温的青年身边直接跨进浴缸，被泡沫掩盖的热水瞬间包裹她因蒸发而略微变凉的皮肤。感受着蒸腾而起的热意和飘散在空气中的香氛，她背靠着光滑的磁壁舒了口气。放够了热水，Dick抖了抖手上的泡沫，看到女性满意的表情后才站起来。

“战况很激烈？”闭目养神的Brucie听到讯问后睁开眼睛，瞟向简单冲洗后围着浴巾走过来的Dick。她点了点头，稍微侧过身子让青年也能坐进来。承载两人还绰绰有余的浴缸因为多加了一个人而水位上升，一些泡沫随着水流溢出，在地面上绵延出一道道蜿蜒的水印。

“还是那些老朋友。”Brucie伸手抹了抹被水汽熏得有些泛红的脸颊。青年顺势将她拉到自己怀里，并把头垫靠在自己肩膀上，手指穿过潮湿的发绺精准且娴熟地找到穴位开始按摩。Dick抚过那些鼓动奔腾的血管，湿润的手指力度适中地点按发际线边缘，并用指腹轻轻捋过眉骨与颧骨的轮廓。他稍微捏掐了下Brucie肩颈的肌肉确定僵硬程度，然后整个手掌覆上去用力理顺那些肌肉的走向。皮肤与皮肤被泡沫间隔，于是相触的质感变得顺滑，可以轻易地施加力道却很难捉紧。

“例行戏码，不是么？”Dick改变了下姿势坐得更正，除了Brucie能靠得更舒服之外也让双手的着力平衡。绷紧扭结的肌肉在他的按摩中被一条条一块块的安抚，渐渐放松回复柔软与弹性。浴室中缭绕的水雾与芬芳的味道缠绕回旋，微小细密的雾气附着在一切低温的表面上，凝结，然后落下。整个屋子只有水流被拨动伴着水滴偶尔坠落的声音。Brucie眯着眼睛享受青年的服务，像是一只被人抚摸尽兴而伸展四肢的猫一般安逸闲散。“别泡太久。”Dick唤醒女人昏昏欲睡的神智。低低应声的她边打哈欠边从浴缸里迈出去，懒散地打开淋浴器冲洗起身上的泡沫。

点起香薰炉，小小的火苗令瓷碟中的水逐渐升温，而馥郁的甜美香气也开始扩散。Dick哼起一些小调，一些关于花儿与爱情的歌曲，一些经常被酒吧驻唱歌手唱得婉转又缠绵的词句。Brucie抬眼看了看心情愉悦的青年，松松裹着浴巾坐到床沿上开始擦身体乳。甜美馥郁的玫瑰香调带着精油调和的天然香气被纤长的手指在肌肤上推抹开。白嫩的乳液滴在Brucie与一般富家小姐不同的蜂蜜色皮肤上，流淌过的部位变得软润而亮泽。皮肤上细小的伤痕因精心的保养而几乎与肤色浑然一体，只留下一道道一块块不靠近就会忽略的浅色微凸。那些被锐器划过，或是被粗糙表面磨伤，被断裂的骨骼刺穿，甚至被火器洞穿过的疤痕像是神秘而美丽的花纹，零落点缀在这具优美的胴体上，比任何刻意的装饰与描画都更衬托她。Dick的手追随着Brucie涂抹身体乳的手掌在皮肤上巡视，如同他们在暗夜中巡视过Gotham的每一个角落。

而在Dick面前半靠着床头的这位女士，几乎就是Gotham的化身。

Dick亲吻着Brucie，嘴唇和牙齿互相挤压碰撞，舌面缠搅交互。上颚，齿列，舌根，牙龈，舌与舌追逐嬉戏。这是一个漫长的吻，长到两人呼吸都开始紊乱，厮磨的下唇布满晶亮的水光。Dick的手摩挲着Brucie圆润精致的耳廓，擦过对方的脸颊唇角，顺着脖颈一路下滑，微微压过柔润的肌肤，最后停在丰满坚挺的乳房上。

“你真美，Brucie，你是最美的。”他喃喃自语，顺着嘴角一路啄吻着，而手下也不时揉捏着具有极佳弹性的胸部。Dick叼住女人的耳垂，用牙尖和舌面轮番戏弄着，直到红潮从Brucie的脸颊蔓延到锁骨才转换方向。青年的唇舌向下探索滑出一片晶亮水渍，最后在泛着淡淡玫红的乳晕停住。

“嗨，小家伙，我们又见面了。”Dick说话的吐气喷在敏感的乳头上。舌面在薄而敏感的表皮上摩擦打转，青年时而舔舐时而挤压，让小小的肿粒浮在口中被舌头轻柔卷扫，弹动舌尖快速来回刷过乳尖，或突然含住用力吮吸。逐渐充血变大的乳头硬挺地站立着，酥麻的刺激随着他的动作而绵延不绝。很快，上面的细密纹理已经像是初绽的蓓蕾一般润泽。Dick的手游走在乳房四周，指腹来回推挤按揉白皙丰润且神经密布的下沿。Brucie随着他的动作发出喘息与低吟，竖起膝盖微微碰上青年的腰臀。收到Brucie的讯息后Dick并没有着急，而是缓慢地用舌尖走着之字形向下行进。划过紧实流畅的腹部与凹陷的肚脐，然后缓缓地扒开Brucie修长的双腿。露出与他自己迥异但却能完全契合的器官。

“啊……”私处被温暖湿热口腔袭击的触感让Brucie小小地惊呼了一声，反射性绷紧的肌肉随即在青年的抚慰下放松。戳刺穴口的舌尖只是试探了两下就不再前进，而是轮流调戏两片娇嫩的小阴唇。刚洗完澡仍然潮湿紧闭的肉瓣被舌尖拨弄挑逗，被嘴唇包裹吮吸，被涎液浸泡刷洗。忽快忽慢忽轻忽重的舌头对没有角质层保护的粘膜部位进行了全面的攻击，麻痒的感觉随着被直接刺激的神经末梢一路传导，在脊椎里来回流动并向全身扩散。透明晶莹的水光从逐渐敞开的缝隙中一股股渗出，被唇舌手指涂抹开来。汨汨流淌的滑腻液体很快将她的双腿间沾成一片泥泞。

“哈啊……你……技术……越来越好了……嗯……”Brucie仰起头，下体传来的快感让她不由自主地想要夹住在腿间作乱的青年，但腿根被灼热的手掌压住无法动弹，手指只能徒劳地在Dick的发丝中穿梭抓握。而对方就通过她的手指动作选择最能刺激到敏感点的方式。一波波快感开始聚集，回荡着流过逐渐感到空虚的肉体。阴部原本隐藏着的肉粒渐渐露出头，红艳艳地肿胀着向人昭示着存在感。

“怕你不满意。”Dick低笑着说，字音喷在已经湿哒哒连顺服的毛发都变成一绺绺的两瓣软肉上，又换回一阵轻颤。稍微揉弄了几下，他一口吸住了女人的阴蒂。

“啊……啊啊……天啊……”汹涌的情潮让从不信神的女人也呼唤起了上帝的名号。Brucie的后背高高拱起，高潮崩断她脑海中一向占据高点的理智，冷静自持的表象都破碎在Dick的抚慰之中。视线内炸开无数光点，身体被的快感的电流来回盘旋冲刷，她一时间手下无意识地将青年更用力地向两腿间压去。而对方也从善如流，温吞周到地照顾着她暂时无法接受更多刺激的阴蒂。直到Brucie回过神后才俯身将肉棒缓缓插入黏腻湿滑的肉穴，浅浅顶弄。刚刚经历过一次高潮的女人完全敞开了躯体接受青年的进攻，不断涌出的汁液润滑了腔道让抽插的动作更加顺畅。Dick舔吻轻咬着她深处细密汗水的胸部，同样潮湿的身体彼此接触磨蹭，滑溜得如同两尾相戏的鱼。

已经到达过一次顶点的Brucie此时好整以暇地开始寻找自己喜欢的方式。她更大地张开双腿，甚至用上了一点柔术的技巧来拉开髋骨，好让阴茎能够磨蹭到阴道中最敏感的区域。受到她的指引，Dick也开始旋拧腰部配合，激发出女人一串愉悦的呻吟。薄薄的橡胶层阻隔减弱了阴道内壁对青年的刺激，开始还能照顾对方感受的Dick逐渐加大抽插的幅度。深谙此道的Brucie当然不会拒绝他越来越粗放的动作，而是用双腿环住青年的腰部，收窄内壁增大摩擦，在每一次进出中带给两人更多的快感。

“啊……姑娘们……一定都爱死你了……唔……嗯啊……”Brucie伸舌舔了舔因喘息和呻吟而干燥的唇，随即被对方攫住舌尖拉入口中。阴茎抽插的啪啪声，Brucie被堵住嘴而偶尔漏出的低吟与口舌交缠的黏腻声响在室内回荡，欲望的气味与熏香混杂在一起，空气变得粘稠又蛊惑。

“没有姑娘们，”Dick含混不清地喃喃自语，“只有你，Brucie。只要你一句话，无论什么都可以。”他动作略带粗鲁地啄吻女人的肩颈，小心着不在明显的地方留下痕迹。

“人说……嗯……男人床上……的话……都不可信……”鬓发潮湿散乱的女人搂住在她身上耸动的青年，因对方的动作而将纤长的指尖深深嵌入他后背的肌肉，“不过……说这话的人……一定不认识你……啊！上帝啊……好棒！就是那里……啊……”

Brucie摇晃着头部，蓬松柔软的发丝被汗水粘黏在额头耳后。这种生物最原始的行为让她兴奋不已，但那种酸胀麻痒的感觉却只是进一步挑起了肉体的渴求。每一根紧绷的神经似乎都在Dick给予的快感中变得放松，内壁的每一寸粘膜都因充血而越来越敏感，胯部相碰时的摩擦与挤压使得会阴与阴蒂同样受到刺激。她甚至能感受到阴道正下意识地嘬弄Dick进出的肉块，想方设法地要汲取更多刺激。

“天啊……太棒了……啊啊……Dick……嗯啊……Dick……”Brucie紧紧缠住Dick，口中无意识地呼唤着他的名字。然而Dick似乎并不想就这样让她获得高潮，于是稍微缓下了动作，但又在她刚刚获得一线清明后继续将她拉入快感的沼泽。这样不断徘徊在顶点附近却无法到达的感觉让Brucie逐渐焦躁起来，双腿将他强韧的腰部牢牢夹住顺着对方的力道主动配合。

“别急，”收到女人催促的Dick挺到完全进入就不再动作，恶趣味地顶住最深处旋转碾磨。“稍微忍耐一下，嗯？”他爱死了Brucie沦陷于欲望中的这种混杂着痛苦与欢愉的表情，似乎再多一分都无法承受，却总能让他看到更美的景致。

“啊……Dick……”无法到达高潮的Brucie已经被情欲磨损得完全失去耐心，大脑几乎都要燃烧起来。

被Brucie迷乱的样子所刺激，Dick也渐渐无法控制自己。他大力地戳刺着，似乎想要将自己的阴囊也塞进去感受那种湿热紧窒。经验丰富的女人因着这一点撞击的痛而叠加了更多快感。已经无法忍受这种焦躁，从小腹到大腿每一条肌肉都因渴求高潮而抽插的Brucie瞬间缩紧了腔道。性器被骤然挤压的青年闷哼一声，狠狠撞击了几下后两人一起到达了高潮。

平静下来的青年躺在Brucie身边，手指穿梭在她卷曲而略带水汽的发丝里，轻轻摇晃手指梳通打结的发绺。躺在他怀里的女人慵懒而饕足，几乎要像猫科动物那样打起呼噜。Brucie打了个哈欠，身上潮腻的感觉让她有点想爬起来再去冲个澡。但经历过激烈性爱的阴道还残留着异物拥塞的感觉，似乎仍然有东西在里面随着动作而刺激敏感的内壁。这时他身后的青年突然起身，拍抚着因失去倚靠而不满地咕哝起来的Brucie，拉过薄毯遮住她激情消退后在空气中慢慢变凉的皮肤。

困倦到连眼睛都懒得睁开的Brucie听见轻微的脚步声远去，随后归来。熟悉的手与散发温暖水汽的毛巾帮她拭去满身的汗水后，身上重新变得清爽而洁净。刚刚消耗过大量体力的女人已经昏昏欲睡，自动地窝进青年摊开并拍松软的棉被。很快地，床垫另一边微微下陷，一个她所熟悉的温暖健壮的躯体钻了进来。无意识地依着惯性贴上去的Brucie在自己被皮肤的触感包围后终于坠入黑甜的睡眠中。


End file.
